


It was nice.

by fvck_amx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom things, idk how to tag bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: Alfred and Arthur have been in a relationship for 11 months, their anniversary being Prom. Alfred was excited to finally label them as dating for a year however... Arthur still didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship.





	It was nice.

_11 months. ___

__It's been 11 months since Alfred had asked him out. 11 months since their awkward first kiss. 11 months since Arthur said ‘yes’ to being his boyfriend. 11 months of being together._ _

__11 months is a lot._ _

__In a couple weeks it would officially be a year, June 2nd. And what else would overlap June 2nd? Prom night. So you could imagine how excited Alfred was when he found that out, all smiley and ecstatic. He thought it would be perfect to have Prom be how they celebrate their 1 year anniversary if there just wasn't this one small, tiny drawback..._ _

__The fact that their relationship was secret._ _

__Neither of them knew how they managed to keep it undercover for so long (with how many times Alfred’s nearly slipped up). But frankly, Arthur was pleased with it. Being head boy meant that he had a reputation to uphold, he couldn't afford to receive dirty looks or not be taken seriously by his peers. He represented the school alongside the head girl, Nataylia, he was responsible for a lot of things and he didn't need the stress of a public relationship to weigh over the other things he needed to do._ _

__Alfred was of course okay with this, but as understanding as he was Alfred couldn't help but feel a little bummed out. I mean, who wouldn't? After years of pining after the Brit he finally got to have what he wanted only for it to only be public for two eyes. Hell not even his brother, Matthew knew! And they told each other everything. But at the end of the day he just accepted the fact and was happy that Arthur at least was his boyfriend and not anyone else's._ _

__But not now. June 2nd, their 1 year anniversary, Alfred was determined to convince Arthur to go public no matter the risks,._ _

__-_ _

__“So… Prom’s coming up…” Alfred trailed off as Arthur was writing something in his notebook. They were both currently in the library studying for their last set of exams._ _

__“Mhm, and?” Arthur hummed, not looking up._ _

__“You going?”_ _

__“I have to, I'm head boy remember?”_ _

__“Yeah, right,” Alfred paused as silence took over, making it a bit awkward. “You… going with a date or something?”_ _

__“If I was, would you be upset?” Arthur raised a brow, looking up at the American._ _

__“Well if it's anyway but me… yes.”_ _

__Alfred heard the an exasperated sigh, “Alfred we’ve talked about this-”_ _

__“But _why _-” he whined but was cut off.___ _

____“Until I'm 100 percent sure that no one will see me as indifferent if I come out, _I won't do it. _”___ _ _ _

______Alfred was about to retort when he shut his mouth deciding against it, nothing would change his mind… right now. He'd try again after exams._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______After exams he found himself once again in the library, looking for Arthur. It was a little over 3:30 after school and he planned on walking him home. Looking around the huge room he didn't recognize any messy piles of fluffy hair but he did notice one of the student council members._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey Tino, is Arthur here?” Alfred asked, walking up to the man sitting in the arm chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______Toni looked up from his book and smiled. “Hi Alfred! And yes he is actually! I think he's near the reference books over there,” he pointed to a section of the library that was covered in shelves._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks,” Alfred said before walking up to where he was directed to. The reference book section was always his least favorite but for some reason he always found his British boy somewhere in there. Either reading a book he couldn’t borrow or just sitting there to do work._ _ _ _ _ _

______This time he saw him just standing in between 2 shelves, seeming to be distracted by what he was reading. Getting an idea, Alfred crept up quietly behind him before wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder. “Hey babe,” he mumbled, kissing his neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur jolted but leaned into the goof behind him, holding one of the hands around his waist and turning his head to kiss him, “hello to you too, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You doing anything important?” He asked, looking at whatever Arthur was reading._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not really- but what’s with the affection all of the sudden?” Arthur asked, a little nervous since they were in public._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothin’... just wanted to walk you home.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arthur hummed in response before putting back the book he was reading, “alright I’ll meet you outside.” He patted Alfred’s hand and crawled out of his grasp._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alfred rolled his eyes and hugged the Brit again, “please I’ve known you for 6 years? I know you’re just gonna read more books, c’mon.” He dragged him out of the aisle and let go where Arthur struggled to get out of his grip._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let go of me!” He squeaked, trying to peel Alfred’s arms off of him. “I was certainly _not _going to do that. And I can walk out myself!” Arthur crossed his arms when Alfred finally let go.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Haha, alright I _sooo _believe you, Artie,” he winked. “But seriously let’s go!” Alfred whined, walking quickly in the direction of the exit.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why are you in such a rush? You don’t have to walk me home you know…” Arthur mumbled, following the American as they left the library._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know but I need to tell you something!” Alfred exclaimed, rushing to his bike and unlocking the lock. “Put your bag in the basket so you don’t have to carry it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur paused but hesitantly compiled, placing his belongings in said basket. After a couple of minutes Alfred backed up on his bike and started slowly pedalling, Arthur trailing closely behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So… what did you want to say?” Arthur asked, shoving his hands in his pockets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Suddenly, Alfred was nervous as doubts filled his head. He asked this question too many times and always got the same response, what would make this time any different. He grew silent as he thought of what to do, whether to ask or not. Alfred wasn’t sure what reaction he would get, surely Arthur must’ve gotten tired of him asking, right? But Alfred was growing impatient, he risked his own friendship and pride 11 months ago, why couldn’t Arthur do the same?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s about prom.” Alfred said, stopping at a crosswalk for the light to go red. Behind him he heard Arthur groan and he inwardly cringed at the sound. “I-I know I mention it a lot but-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Arthur cut him off and walked in front of him, “Alfred, what part of every other explanation do you not understand?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Nothing! I do understand but-” he was cut off again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“But what? If I tell you that I’m not ready, then I’m not ready!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Was it really about that? Because your excuse is just about what other people will see you as. Dude I know people suck but our school isn’t as bad as other-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That isn’t the point Alfred! What you’re asking me to do is very personal, you know that! Not even my parents know!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know just-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“There is no ‘just’ Alfred…” Arthur whispered, almost crying. “I thought you were okay with not telling anyone, it’s been okay for almost a year.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah but are you saying that for the rest of our lives we can’t even see each other in the public eye? We only get to do things like… on dates and we _still _have to act like casual friends!” He crossed his arms.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well then if it’s such a big deal then maybe you’d rather not be dating me then!” Arthur fumed, glaring at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How can you say something like that?!” He yelled back, actually a little offended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I don’t know- maybe because you always just seem to care about becoming public over your own boyfriend’s feelings!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well I wouldn’t if you wouldn’t care more about your reputation than me! It’s like I’m not even important!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course you’re important to me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Their argument went back and forth until Arthur grabbed his bag and stormed off, leaving Alfred by himself at the crosswalk. Ignoring all the onlookers that were watching speechless he quickly left the scene once the light went red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s just not fair, Mattie!” Alfred yelled into his pillow. It was a couple days after the incident and they haven’t spoken or even seen each other since then._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sure it wasn’t…” Matthew, Alfred’s brother, murmured, too engrossed in his book to acknowledge Alfred’s groaning for the 8th time that day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Like…” Alfred quickly stopped himself, trying to rephrase his wording. “It just wasn’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You know I don’t even know what you’re talking about, right?” His brother closed his book and turned to face him. “You’ve been complaining about ‘it’s not fair’ for like… days now… what happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I can’t tell you!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Because… I don’t know! It’s a secret this person and I have like- something embarrassing happened to us and I really wanna tell you but I can’t because I dunno… it will make you hate him… us...?” He had to admit he wasn’t the best at coming up with fake stories but it was close enough?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Then don’t tell me.” Matthew went back to his book before Alfred fell off the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But I want to! Like I’m a part of the secret too!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Alfred if it’s only you that wants to tell then… you’ll have to wait until they want to tell as well. Wouldn’t be fair to them either if you started telling everyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I hate it when you’re smart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You hate it when I don’t side with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“...That too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was Saturday, June 2nd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Or… their anniversary (he hoped they didn’t break up) and Alfred knew that for a fact that Arthur would be there. He was a responsible student who wasn’t one for ‘fake being sick’ (minus his rebellious year 8 and 9 years where he thought he was the hottest thing ever) so he was bound to be there somewhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alfred arrived with Matthew a little early and was now just wandering around aimlessly around the room around all of his classmates with their dates. Sighing, he turned to face the floor as he remembered his argument again… he was a real ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He stood in his stance near a wall for a couple minutes before retreating to the bathroom so he wouldn’t look like a sad lonely loner. But that plan backfired when he walked in to see people already sucking faces so… yeah that happened. Trying to be sociable, he talked to a couple of friends and ate food but he felt, empty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Alfred really missed Arthur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even if they could just talk and hang out, didn’t have to be romantic, he just wanted to apologize so it could go back to normal. Hell he didn’t even know if they were together anymore (although he really does hope they are)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________10:00 PM was when he noticed where he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Arthur was talking to Francis currently, probably arguing near the entrance. Hesistanly, Alfred slowly walked over to join them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“H-hey guys,” he said awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The other two’s faces turned to look at him, “oh… hello…” Arthur replied quietly as Francis greeted him happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So… nice party, eh?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“See Arthur? Alfred appreciates my decor,” Francis boasted which resulted in the two bickering again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He does not! He’s just saying that as a conversation starter!” Arthur retorted to which the Frenchman just laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You would wish so, however I’m going to tend to other duties. _Au revoir _!” Francis waved then left the two by themselves.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alfred gulped when he noticed that Arthur wasn’t following suite. “Aren’t you… gonna go do something too?” He asked after a couple seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Arthur shook his head, “No…” It went back to being quiet after that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Alfred coughed, “So, how are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m good… you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Great! I mean- I’m doing pretty good too…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re nervous.” He deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“N-no! Why would I be nervous? I’m not nervous? Do I seem nervous because I am definitely _not _-” Alfred was cut off to Arthur shushing him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Stop lying, you’re nervous.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I… yeah I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Is it because of what happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No! Well… yeah…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“...I’m not mad anymore…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m not either…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Uh… do you maybe want to… go outside and talk?” Arthur pointed to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sure.” They left the building swiftly to a nearby park. Once they arrived another silence engulfed the atmosphere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was Arthur who broke it, “I’m sorry. F-for what I said.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No, I’m sorry,” Alfred said quickly. “You were right… I should respect your wishes and all that crap…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But, you _are _important to me, Alfred. You know that.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yeah… I guess I just sorta felt a little…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I know…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We’re still together right?” Alfred asked a little hesitant to hear the response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What? Of course!” Arthur looked at him shocked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, good. Was a little scared there haha,” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly as it became quiet again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The Brit just shook his head, “Silly sod.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Um, happy anniversary I guess?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Arthur smiled then kissed him lightly, “Happy anniversary, love. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Alfred was a little surprised but kissed back nevertheless. Wrapping his arms around the other he smiled into the kiss, “Love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________When they broke apart they both were blushing furiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“We don’t have to tell them anymore like… I don’t mind…” Alfred said quietly as they sat down on the grass, fully aware that their clothes would be all dirty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You can tell Matthew, but that’s it.” Arthur said, picking at the grass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“This is kinda like how our first date went y’know? Super weird and awkward haha,” Alfred laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Arthur faced him and smiled, “I had fun though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Still smiling, Alfred leaning into the other and hugged him, “Yeah… I did too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They spent the rest of prom just sitting in the part talking about nothing. It felt nice to really act like a couple under no watching eyes. And they did end up going public a year later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy in the end lol I'm sorry... this legit was in the works for months like all my other writing hahhahahaha- save me  
> here Alex, finished this for you, bye
> 
> also how does one center text??? I wanted to center that '-' thing but eh whatever
> 
> -b


End file.
